


Ali in gabbia

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Early Work, F/M, Introspection, Madness, Visions
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Se non puoi batterli, unisciti a loro, si diceva. Ed era proprio ciò che Bellatrix aveva deciso di fare, dopo nemmeno un mese in quella dannata prigione.Aveva gridato, e si era sentita finalmente libera.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort
Kudos: 1





	Ali in gabbia

** Ali In Gabbia **

Urla disumane. Grida. Pianti. Follia.

Questo era quanto era obbligata a sentire da anni, e ancora le sue orecchie non si erano abituate a quella Babilonia di suoni striduli e inconcludenti.

 _Se non puoi batterli, unisciti a loro_ , si diceva. Ed era proprio ciò che Bellatrix aveva deciso di fare, dopo nemmeno un mese in quella dannata prigione.

Aveva gridato, e si era sentita finalmente libera.

Non certo libera da quelle maglie di ferro che la tenevano attaccata al muro, come se fosse un cane, ma libera dal peso dei suoi stessi pensieri, libera da ricordi troppo dolorosi perché la sua mente fosse pienamente in grado di affrontarli.

La pazzia l’aveva raggiunta dopo meno di un anno di permanenza ad Azkaban. Non sapeva precisamente a cosa fosse dovuta. I Dissennatori su di lei sortivano uno scarso effetto. I suoi stessi ricordi erano ben lontani dall’essere felici o sereni, ergo non avevano nulla da portarle via. Per lo più le erano indifferenti, consci della sua presenza in una cella buia soltanto per quelle urla che riuscivano a sovrastare quelle degli altri prigionieri.

Bellatrix, a differenza di tutti loro, aveva uno scopo a mantenerla viva come un tempo. Barty, Rabastan e lo stesso Rodolphus subivano la pena come se fosse il giusto prezzo per la lealtà nei confronti del Signore Oscuro, o comunque qualcosa che non avrebbero mai potuto combattere.

Lei passava le sue giornate scrutando il Marchio che portava, come fosse la Passaporta per una futura salvezza.

Le sue iridi vi si specchiavano, nero su nero, prendendo anch’esse la forma di quel serpente nel pensare al Suo Signore.

Durante le infinite notti talvolta le capitava di parlargli. Chi se ne accorgeva lo prendeva come l’ennesimo segno di un’incipiente follia, ma lei non se ne curava.

Instaurava questa sorta di dialoghi immaginari con lui, e tanto le bastava per superare ogni cosa.

La dura e gelida pietra sotto di lei diventava improvvisamente morbida e calda, le grida si mutavano in mormorii attutiti e l’oscurità intorno a lei lasciava il posto alla luce più pura.

Non avrebbe saputo dire con certezza se fossero sogni o allucinazioni, aveva perso da troppo tempo la facoltà di capire se stesse o meno dormendo. Sapeva solo che in quei momenti lui era lì con lei, e che la sua immagine le dava una forza nuova, come se fosse ancora la migliore fra tutti i Mangiamorte, e non un avanzo di galera momentaneamente caduto in rovina.

 _“Ti vedo stanca Bella”_ era la frase le lui era solito dirle in quelle brevi incursioni notturne. E lei rideva, dalla brava folle che era, rideva per il suo tono sprezzante e angosciato.

 _“Non sono stanca, Mio Signore. Sono ancora forte abbastanza”_ ribatteva lei, in una giustificazione non richiesta volta a convincere se stessa di essere ancora viva.

E funzionava sempre alla perfezione.

 _“Lo vedo Bella, lo vedo. Gli altri... loro non sono in grado di sopportare tutto questo. Ma tu sei migliore, l’hai sempre saputo. Puoi combattere la noia e l’agonia, puoi sopravvivere in attesa che io ritorni”_ la sua voce, sibilante e grave, la faceva trasalire. Era ciò che la faceva sentire sicura del fatto che lui fosse realmente lì, che non si trattasse unicamente di un volgare ologramma partorito dalla sua mente.

L’immaginazione non era sufficientemente allenata per poter riprodurre _quel_ suono, nato per elargire brividi, ma che lei trovava attraente in modo quasi nocivo.

A quel punto le sue iridi solevano quasi infiammarsi, colpite dalla visione dell’uomo per il quale provava amore e rispetto avvicinarsi a lei, con passi lenti, come la caduta libera di granelli di sabbia in una clessidra.

Tratteneva il fiato, conscia che non le era realmente utile per sopravvivere, finché non sentiva un soffio d’aria gelida sul viso, proprio nel punto in cui immaginava lui stesse posando le dita lunghe ed affusolate.

 _“So quello che riesci a sopportare. Ti vedo, come un angelo caduto su questa terra, ribelle e ferale. Vedo come queste mura di pietra t’incatenano, come tengono in gabbia le tue ali”_ le si avvicinava fino a portare la bocca all’altezza dell’orecchio, mitigando il tono di voce, facendolo divenire poco più che un sussurro “ _Ti farò volare ancora, Bella. Tu sei l’unica che ancora crede in me, e un giorno verrai ricompensata per la tua fede”_.

Poi spariva, lasciandola con l’amara promessa di un domani e il cuore a batterle prepotentemente nel petto.

Si era abituata fin troppo facilmente a quelle visite regolari, meno all’idea che il Suo Signore potesse non tornare mai più.

Le avevano ripetuto che era morto, sapeva che Potter era sopravvissuto. Eppure in qualche modo lei sapeva che non poteva essere vero, che Lui non l’avrebbe mai abbandonata al suo destino.

Questo il motivo per cui continuava imperterrita a figurarselo davanti ogni notte, nel terrore folle di poter dimenticare il suo volto e, con esso, i desideri che la perseguitavano dal momento in cui l’aveva conosciuto.

La pazzia, era quella che la manteneva potente e pericolosa. Non ascoltava nessuno, seguiva unicamente il filo dei suoi pensieri, ovunque essi decidessero di portarla, e proseguiva la sua esistenza fingendo di poter in ogni momento oltrepassare quelle gelide mura.

*******

Quella notte sembrava scorrere più lentamente del solito. Pioveva, e Bellatrix si divertiva a osservare le singole gocce d’acqua penetrare nella sua angusta cella da uno spiraglio nel tetto di pietra. Il Signore Oscuro aveva già fatto visita alla sua mente, e se n’era andato lasciando su di lei i segni di mani invisibili.

Non avrebbe dormito, Bella. La stanchezza e il sonno erano per i deboli, e lei quella notte non avrebbe avuto alcun cedimento nei confronti della sua natura di semplice umana.

Strisciò sul pavimento, graffiandosi le mani e le ginocchia, sentendosi come uno di quei serpenti che il Suo Signore tanto stimava. Il sangue prese a sgorgare dalle ferite che non si sarebbero più chiuse. Non finché fosse rimasta ad Azkaban, perlomeno. Strappò un pezzo della leggera coperta gettata in un angolo, avvolgendola intorno alle mani per tamponare la fuoriuscita di sangue. Ben presto rimase poco della trama blu a quadri del tessuto, la quale finì con l’assumere delle tonalità rosse.

Si appropinquò alla pozza d’acqua formatasi al centro della cella, e vi si specchiò dentro, sperando vi trovare se stessa su quella superficie sporca.

L’acqua era torbida, e non fu in grado di scorgere altro che i suoi lineamenti sfocati e gli occhi, che parevano quasi penetrarne la profondità.

Le sue iridi parevano quasi frammenti di onice liquida, nera, cristallizzata in quell’acqua, testimoni di una stanchezza che lei non avrebbe mai ammesso di provare.

Era tutto su quello specchio improvvisato, la sua speranza, la sua insania e il suo tormento.

Rise, inaspettatamente. Aveva le ali in gabbia, ma non era un angelo ribelle come il Signore Oscuro amava dirle nella sua immaginazione. Era un corvo, un avvoltoio, permeato da quella stessa oscurità che riusciva a percepire dentro di sé.

“Tornerà. Tornerà, e io sarò libera di volare di nuovo, in cerca di carcasse, di torture. In cerca di tutto ciò che mi hanno rubato” mormorò concitatamente, non riuscendo a staccare gli occhi da quel riflesso sbiadito.

Non era convinzione. Lei _sapeva._

Lui sarebbe risorto, e lei sarebbe rinata insieme a lui.

Questo era il futuro che si leggeva in quella pozza putrida. Un futuro di morte e distruzione, di guerra, di fame, di Apocalisse.

Un futuro in cui lei leggeva il suo personale Inferno in terra.

L’Inferno esisteva solo per chi ne aveva paura*.

Bellatrix non temeva niente, non più.

L’Inferno si sarebbe trasformato nel suo giardino dell’Eden. Lei e Voldemort, Adamo ed Eva redivivi, avrebbero annegato il mondo della magia nel peccato più assoluto, prima di schiacciarlo definitivamente.

Gridò, tornando in quel mondo di pazzia. Gridò più forte di tutti gli altri, gridò in nome della vittoria che sarebbe arrivata. Spalancò gli occhi, macchiando le iridi della luce fioca che traspariva dalle sbarre.

Era folle, e i folli erano liberi di attendere ciò che bramavano come se fosse destinato ad accadere.

Lei, quella notte, bramava l’altrui disperazione. 

*Fabrizio de André


End file.
